maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
From Angel to A-Dawg/Songs
This is a fanfiction coauthored by ShadowBobcat10 and Slimshady2015 These are the some of the rap songs Angel wrote. Note from page editer: This page's formatting has been optimized for computer. I (ShadowBobcat10) apologize if the page doesn't work properly or has missing information. Thank you for reading these songs. Mile High Rhapsody 1. = 1. Birds of a Feather Never told anyone, Some things are better left unsaid, Still when you keep a secret, It's hard to not slip, I know there are maniacs out there, They want to tear out my brains, But a secret is a secret, And I don't wanna keep it in, Assholes poke me and cut me, They think they can get what they want, But what I have against them is more, Birds of a feather flock together He let us get out, Though love is warm, It doesn't last long, And to lose it is Hell, Don't wanna be back there, Don't mess with my body, Just 'cause I fly, Don't give you that right, They think they can take me down, Mother fucking Erasers is what they've got, But what I have against them is more, Birds of a feather flock together. |-|2.= 2. Crazy Sometimes they think you're fucking crazy, 'Cause you take them out for a spin, But when you save their ass from hell, Crazy's my middle name. Crazy, That's what they call me, Little crazy bitch, When they taste my might, That's what my enemies call me, Crazy, That's what my enemies are, Little crazy sucker, When they crumble in shame, That's what I call my enemies. No matter what gun they point, When you hold them from the sky, They think they're better dead, When you pull the crazy tricks. I look like a harmless child, 'Cause they don't know my crazy, But when I send them to hell, Crazy's my middle name. Crazy, That's what they call me, Crazy fucking bitch, When they taste my might, Crazy's what my enemies call me. Crazy, That's what my enemies are, Little crazy suckers, When they crumble in shame, That's what I call my enemies. |-|3.= 3. Sky High When crap gets in the way, I fly sky high, When assholes find me, I fly sky high. Bulky Erasers and stupid Whitecoats, I've left them forever, But I know they're not gone. Those fuckers try to kill me, But I always hold them back, I know hey can't fuck me, 'Cause I'm better, I know it. When crap gets in the way, I fly sky high, When assholes find me, I fly sky high. Sometimes I doubt my sanity, Sometimes I doubt my flock, Sometimes I don't care any other way, When things get bad I just fly away. When crap gets in the way, I fly sky high, When assholes find my, I fly sky high. |-|4.= 4. Maximum Ride If there's any doubt, Go the Maximum Ride, If you have any problems, Go the Maximum Ride. Life goes slow for a while, It can stand still, But with me I love to go the high way. Life rides fast a lot, It can take us down, But when that happens I just ride along. Maximum Ride, There's always something speical, Just go the Maximum Ride. I can't handle every day, But I can handle every minute, 'Cause with me I love to go the high way. I can't kill every monster, But I can kill your fears, 'Cause with that moment I just ride along. Maximum Ride, There's always something special, Just go the Maximum Ride. |-|5.= 5. Mile High In the sky the air's thin, Nothing I can't handle, Up there with birds it's kind of crazy, Nothing I can't handle. Up there in the air everything is far away, Up there in the air worries are a life time away, Up there in the air I'm alone to soar, Up there in the air I just love to fly away. When you're a mile high nothing gets in the way, When you're a mile high everything goes away, When you're a mile high you don't have to be afraid, Nothing's better than being a mile high. "Thank you so much for listening to this album!" Angel says at the end. "I hope all of your dreams come true, unlike mine." Singles Don't give up= Don't Give Up When the world lands on your shoulders, Don't give up. When everything else fails, Don't give up. Something's always gonna fuck up, The world ain't perfect, But you'll never succeed if you don't keep trying. Don't give up your world for anything, Nothing's worth the trouble. Don't give up your world for nobody, That nobody could kill ya. When someone fucks you up big time, Don't give up. When all your dreams burn in hell, Don't give up. If you trust someone and they shit you, There's nothing worse than betrayal But you'll never succeed if you don't keep trying. Don't give up your world for anything, Nothing's worth the trouble. Don't give up your world for nobody, That nobody could kill ya. When the world lands on your shoulders, Don't give up. When everything else fails, Don't give up. Work in progress Category:Slimshady2015's Fanfics Category:Alternate Universe